The Beach House
by amarie-chan
Summary: All their lives, the four girls have lived in Hawaii. Every day of the summer was spent on the beach, and with every day they experienced a new adventure. But one year, their biggest adventure arrives in the form of four college boys. NXT, SXI, NXH, SXS
1. Chapter 1

The Beach House

Summary: Inspired by the sixth Naruto Ending (I think). All their lives, the four girls have lived by the beach in Hawaii, their most favourite place in the world. Every day of the summer was spent on the beach, and with every day they experienced a new adventure. But one year, their biggest adventure arrives in the form of four college boys. NXT, SXI, NXH, SXS

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Naruto.

Chapter One:

Four girls sat by the shore, allowing the growing tide to engulf their bare feet. The sunset ahead of them painted the sky in hues of yellow and pink, and a gentle island breeze ran through their damp hair. They sat on a long, washed-up log on an abandoned part of the beach; their beach. The last day of school before graduation.

"Tenten, you have to decide what university you're applying to. It's almost summer," a platinum blonde said on the far right of her friends. She spoke to the brunette, though her eyes stayed on the sunset.

"I know Ino, but it just feels so weird. You are going to NYU to study fashion, Sakura is going to be a surgeon at Oxford and Hinata is going to Tokyo to learn Business so that she can take over the corporation. You guys all know what you're doing, and you're all leaving the beach; we'll all be separated," Tenten replied, eyes downcast. She wouldn't cry. It wasn't even the end of the summer yet; besides, she hadn't cried since she was 3 years old, not even when her parents died the previous year.

"Tenten." The brunette turned to her pink haired best friend, tears threatening to spill out of her emerald eyes. Why was _she_ going to cry? It wasn't like _she_ was being left behind by all her friends. "How could you even think like that? Our friendship has lasted over 15 years. Give us some credit, please and have a little faith that we'd still be friends."

Ino nodded. "And you're the one who has always told us to live for the moment and think of each day as an adventure. Where is the headstrong, eccentric girl who brought us all together?"

Tenten wanted to say that she died the same time her parents did, but she didn't want to bring up another comforting session. So instead, she kept quiet.

"Tenten-chan," the quiet asian girl piped up. She shifted a little to sit in front of her three best friends. "You can do anything you put your mind too. When the opportunity comes, we know that you'll be the greatest out of all of us."

"How do you know?"

HInata's pearly eyes glinted in the setting sun. "Because you are special."

Ino and Sakura smiled. Hinata always knew how to use her words to inspire; if only she'd have more confidence in them.

"Thanks guys, but even with all your words of wisdom, I still don't know what I want to do. I've never had a big dream that I want to fulfill," – these words were directed to Ino – "I'm not exceptionally amazing at anything," – Sakura looked down – "and I have no parental expectations." Hinata sighed; it wasn't as if having her life planned out for her was her idea of eternal bliss.

"But Tenten," Ino protested, "you have so many things that we don't; you have so much to offer the world and so many people to change. Only time will tell if you realize it." Sakura and Hinata nodded. The brunette kept silent, only then noticing the level of the sun.

"Guys, we better get home. The sun has almost set and we are graduating tomorrow."

Sakura smiled, deciding that it was best to liven up the mode. "I'm so excited, it's almost the summer break. Who knows what adventures we have this year."

"Hopefully good ones. It's our last summer together." Everyone ignored Tenten's muttering.

* * *

**[TENTEN]**

"Morning sunshine!"

Tenten groaned as Ino pulled back the drapes, letting the sun soak into the room. Why she ever gave her friends' each a spare key to her apartment was beyond her. It was during these times that she dreadfully regretted the decision. She probably wasn't in the right state of mind.

"Go away Ino!" Tenten cried groggily, pulling one of her green pillows up over her head.

The blonde laughed, trying to shake her friend out of bed. "Come on sleepy head. We're graduating today. We have so much to do and you have to get ready!"

"Ino, I seriously have no clue how you can wake up at such an hour and be so perky. Why can't you go back into your happy ray of sunshine and burn to death! Besides, grad isn't until 5 tonight."

Her friend laughed. "I'll let you're rudeness slide for the day on account of how tired you seem. Goodness, baby girl, how late did you sleep last night? It's 2:00 right now; we were supposed to meet at the Cherry Blossom café two hours ago. You would have slept in the whole day if those other two lazy bums didn't make me come here and get you."

As Ino's words sunk in, Tenten bolted upright, her hair messy and deformed, and turned to her digital alarm clock. 2:03. The brunette almost screamed.

"Holy shoot! I can't believe it's this late! How come nobody woke me up sooner? I'm so sorry Ino, for shouting at you. Ugh, where are my hair ties?" Tenten jumped out of bed and ran around the room, cursing under her breath. Ino merely laughed, and sat down on an absent chair, allowing her friend to scurry around the room.

"Don't worry about it, I can tell how much stress you've been in lately. It's a good thing you have three such beautiful and amazing friends here to help you out."

Tenten laughed. "Yeah, it _is_ a good thing." Running into her bathroom, she took a quick shower, then brushed her teeth and changed into a pale blue tank top and black ball shorts. She brushed out her hair with unmatchable speed and styled it into her signature hairstyle, twin buns.

"Okay Ino, I'm ready to go," she announced, swinging her black Jansport bag onto her back, putting on her Jordan's and holding open the door to prove her words.

"Finally!" Ino slipped on her black flip-flops and walked out into the humid Hawaii heat. She wore jean shorts and a purple t-shirt, her long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail.

Tenten soon followed her blonde friend, locking the door behind her. Even though the weather was constantly hot, she couldn't have ever chosen a better place to live. Plus the welcoming Hawaii atmosphere constantly reminded you that you belonged.

"Ten, tell me the truth. Are you happy?"

Tenten's head shot up at the question. Ino's face remained blank as she stared straight ahead. She had never really thought about it before. She never considered what happiness really was; not to say that she wasn't content with her life. But really, who could ever say that they were _truly_ happy?

"I don't know Ino," Tenten replied. "I guess I am, in a way, happy. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason," was Ino's quick reply. Tenten knew she was lying ; she knew she was worried. "Anyways, my dad's best friend back in college is coming to move here to the island, and his son is attending the university here. My mom is having a party for them tonight after our graduation, and she wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Sure Ino, sounds like fun." They continued walking and talking about irrelevant subjects, never straying back to the topic of happiness, when suddenly, Ino's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah mom? I'm with Tenten right now, we just left her house. But mom...! We were going to get ready together. Ugh fine fine. Okay I'll see you in a bit. Love you too. Bye."

She snapped her phone shut irritably before thrusting it back into her bag.

"Tenten, I'm sorry, but I have to go home and help my mom prepare for her stupid party. I'll see you at the school," Ino cried before running off.

The brunette stood there, alone and confused. Now what was she supposed to do? She wasn't even sure where her friends were or if they were still even at the café. She sighed, deciding to aimlessly walk around the shops before heading to Hinata's house.

* * *

**[HINATA]**

"Hinata, I'm going to go for a quick surf okay?" the pink bikini-clad rosette announced, as they stopped by the beach, her tan surfboard at the ready.

"Sakura-chan, shouldn't we have told Ino-chan where we were going to go? What if they are at the café already?" Hinata protested shyly.

Sakura took off her pink skirt and black top and tied up her short hair. "Oh don't be such a worry wart Hina! We have at least three hours, and besides if Ino-pig doesn't find us at the café, then they'll probably stop by your house and Hanabi will let them in." She plopped onto the sandy beach and began waxing her board.

"Okay Sakura-chan, but be careful. We'll only stay here for thirty minutes and then we're going back home. I don't want Ino-chan and Tenten-chan shouting at us again," the shy girl said, gently prodding her index fingers together.

Sakura laughed and stood up, running towards the water. "Hey, it's Tenten's fault anyways, for not waking up," she called over her shoulders. Then she proceeded to run into the water, splashing and laughing the whole way. Hinata smiled at her friend; she would really miss this when she went to Japan. Even though she had never said it, she was just as worried as Tenten about being separated. Her friends were her lifeline, her support system, her sisters. When her parents got separated and her father moved back to Japan, she had turned to those three girls and they kept her going; giving her meaning to her seemingly meaningless life. Now she would be going back to live with her father and orphaned cousin to learn the ropes of the business world. Which reminded her, her cousin should be arriving from the airport soon to spend the summer before accompanying her back to Tokyo.

Hinata decided to go explore the beach instead of watching her friend surf. Besides, she couldn't stand the sudden crowd that appeared to have gathered and Sakura didn't seem like she would want to be bothered anytime soon, the way she suddenly stopped to flirt with that guy. The dark-haired girl ventured towards the rocks over on the eastern side to the beach. She often visited there when her parents first separated, but she wasn't allowed anywhere passed that area. Now that she was older, she started to wonder what was really beyond that point.

"Maybe, I shouldn't go. What if there's something bad waiting for me on the other side? Maybe, I should have Sakura, Ino and Tenten come accompany me," she said out loud to herself. Nobody ever went to that area. It was another one of the secluded spots on the beach. However, her curiosity got the better of her. She jumped off the large rocks and stared into the distance. There was no turning back now.

* * *

**[SAKURA]**

Sakura sat up straight, as her senses told her another big wave would come. She could feel it. She sat on her board, waiting slightly. Things had changed so much since she was that insecure, pampered little girl. Ino, Tenten and Hinata made sure of that. They had changed her so much and they never even knew it. Of course she was still a little insecure, but she had definitely changed. Before, she could never be impulsive like Tenten, confident like Ino or wise like Hinata, but she was slowly growing there. They were all so different but they definitely completed each other.

It was coming, she told herself. Ever fiber in her bones told her the next wave would be the ride of her life. Sakura lived for surfing. It was one of her last outlets for stress and her most favourite thing to do. Though she would have never even thought about picking up a surfboard if Tenten hadn't practically dragged her into the water to try it out. And she was eternally grateful to her friend.

"Hey want a little challenge?"

Sakura turned her head slightly at the sound of the male voice. He was right beside her, dark hair spiked up and onyx eyes boring wholes into her heart. She almost gasped when her eyes trailed down to his body; a well chiseled six-pack, perfectly tanned and hard as a rock. He looked like a male model. Of course, he probably was since Sakura could practically hear a fan club down by the shore. She turned her head again, to search for Hinata but she was already leaving, probably looking for a quiet place to think.

"Alright, you're on. But I think I should warn you, I'm one of the best surfers on this beach," Sakura smirked proudly, positioning herself to get ready.

"Yeah, well I _am_ the best," the boy replied, condescendingly. Sakura scowled, this guy was irritating. "By the way, I'm Sasuke."

"Cool," Sakura muttered.

Saskue smirked, "you know, it's only common courtesy to introduce yourself, when one has already done so."

Sakura didn't reply at first. "How about this, if you win, I'll tell you my name. If I win, you leave me alone." Sasuke's smirk grew.

"Well where's the fun in that? How about this, if you win, I'll leave you alone. If I win, you go on a date with me." Sakura's eyes narrowed. Who the heck did this guy think he was? She wanted so desperately to say no, but something in her mind stopped her, to prove this guy wrong and beat him so bad that he would have wished that he never stepped foot on this beach.

"You're on!"

"Cool what are the rules?"

"Whoever can last the longest without being wiped out."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Sakura didn't know why she was getting so worked up over this. It was only a simple competition. Besides, she was challenged many times before by people, and she had obviously won. However, the stakes suddenly came back to her. She had just agreed to bet her eligibility to some random guy. This was probably the most spontaneous thing she had ever done; and the stupidest, considering all the fan girls this guy had back on the shore, who would probably kill her if Sasuke won.

"On your mark…"

"Get set…"

"GO!" "GO!"

The two surfers sped forward into the upcoming wave. As Sakura leaned forward to stand up, she steadied herself to gain balance and propped up onto her board, balancing her weight between both her feet. Finally, she was back in the water. She laughed out loud, forgetting all about school, family and even the little bet with Sasuke. This was where she truly belonged.

She stretched out her arm, careful not to lean forward too much and cause her to lose her balance. Her fingertips grazed the water slightly and she laughed once more. She was having fun. However, she couldn't forget what was at stake here. Her eyes, roamed around for her opponent, though she kept her concentration, not wanting to suddenly lost her balance and the bet. She suddenly noticed him, dark hair and eyes with the body of a god. He didn't look like he was taking this seriously at all. It looked like he was showing off, boasting his ego another five notches.

Sakura glared; what a pompous, annoying, condescending jerk!

'_This isn't fun anymore_,' she thought, redirecting her course towards the shore. The girls who saw her retreating began booing and laughing. Sasuke noticed her too, and soon after began to follow.

When Sakura reached the beach, she headed straight for her things that Hinata left behind, taking out a light pink towel from her bag and drying her body. She then put her clothes back over her body and checked her watch. 2:47. She had better go find Hinata and head back to her house. She wouldn't want to be late to her own graduation.

"Hey! Slow down! What on earth was that? Why did you suddenly just give up?"

Sakura groaned, not bothering to turn around to acknowledge her unwanted stalker. "I wish you'd just give up," she muttered, though Sasuke didn't hear her.

"Hey!" he grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around.

"Let go of me!"

"Why did you just give up?"

Sakura looked away. "I don't like playing with little boys who don't take me seriously."

Sasuke scoffed, "why are you so defensive? Jeez, it's only surfing."

Sakura's normally vibrant green eyes flashed in anger, a danger sign. "_Only_ surfing? Well I'm sorry if you're too good for the sport to face an amateur like me. Why don't you run along and be the little man-slut you are." She yanked her arm away, and walked in the direction she saw Hinata go.

"I don't think so," Sasuke called, picking up his pace to walk next to her. "You owe me a date."

Sakura scoffed, turning around swiftly and smacking Sasuke with her hair. "No I absolutely do not. I did not lose; I merely got bored of your childish games. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go find my friend."

"I'm not letting you go that easily," he replied, grabbing onto Sakura's arm once more. Sakura glared.

"Let me go," she ordered in a dangerously low voice.

"Just tell me you're name," Sasuke pleaded, just as stubbornly.

"I said, _let…me…go_," she said once more, emphasizing each word.

"No, I just –," he began but was cut off.

"I believe the lady told you to let her go." The pair looked over to the direction the voice came from. A strange looking boy in a green and orange spandex surf suit stood, his black hair cut in the shape of a bowl.

Sasuke glared, "look dude, this isn't any of your business, now just run along to your little prissy party and play dress-up with your little she-male friends."

The boy's face remained calm, however Sakura finally snapped. She collected all her anger into the hand Sasuke didn't hold captive and curled it into a fist, throwing it upwards to make contact with his face. The impact totally caught Sasuke off guard, causing him to lose balance and fall onto his butt. He sat there for a moment shocked and he could practically feel the hatred radiating off his fan girls. Surprisingly enough, the strange boy tried to contain the angered rosette.

"Sakura, I think you should calm down."

However, Sasuke didn't hear that comment for Sakura was shouting at him too loudly.

"How dare you speak to Lee like that! He's twice the man you'll ever be and considering you don't count as one, he has definitely one upped you! You are a fricking jerk and sooner or later someone's going to push you off that high horse of yours and kick you into the mud until you get it through you're head that you aren't really that great. Shoot, Sasuke, don't be so full of yourself!" Sakura heaved a breath, shot one more glare at Sasuke then grabbed Lee's arm and her surfboard and led them away.

"Sakura? Sakura! I _really_ think you should calm down," Lee muttered nervously. It was never good to tick off an already angered Sakura.

"I am calm Lee," she replied, though she didn't slow down. "Gosh, who does he think he is? What a jerk. I'm going to massacre him the next time I see him."

"You know, it's almost time to get ready for tonight. Shouldn't you go find Hinata? She's over on the other side of cove."

Sakura stopped, "wait, you saw HInata? What is she doing over there?"

Lee shrugged. "I don't know; I only saw her jumping over the rocks on the east beach. Anyways, I have to go. Kiba and Shino are coming over to get ready before we pick up the girls."

Sakura chucked. "I still can't believe you got yourself a girlfriend Lee. Man, you boys are growing up so fast." She reached up onto her tippy toes to shuffle his jet black hair. Her friend chuckled and pushed her arm away.

"Very funny Sakura; but really, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight! And cheer up, we're graduating today!"

"Will do Lee, and thanks for your help."

"No problem," Lee replied, giving her an award-winning smile. "That's what friends are for!"

* * *

**[INO]**

"Ugh, this is so unfair! Why do I have to help my mom prepare for the party? It's _her_ party!" Ino grumbled, talking the longest way she possibly could back to her home. Just over the pier was a little house, propped up along the side of a hill, kind of like Lilo's home in Lilo and Stitch. As Ino thought about it, she began to wonder; how were they going to fit all those people in her house?

"Whatever, its mom's problem, not mine." She stopped by the pier, walking along the wooden dock allowing the salty ocean air to run through her. She felt safe, though she didn't know why. Unbeknownst to her friends, Ino was slightly afraid of the water, having almost drowned at the age of two. Sure, she didn't mind staying in the shallow end of the beach, but she couldn't go any farther than that.

And surly, the dock wasn't the safest place for someone who was hydrophobic, for one slip of her step could cause her to tumble into her most vivid nightmare. However, there was a strange calm she always felt at the harbor, one of which she couldn't explain.

"Shoot, Sakura's going to be pissed! I was supposed to do her hair today," Ino said to herself again. She sat down, letting her feet dangle over the edge. Now she was sure she was going insane.

"Um, excuse me, but it is it customary for Hawaiians to talk to themselves?" a lazy voice drawled from beside her. Ino screamed, only just noticing the unmoving shape beside her. However she couldn't get a closer look for she was falling, ironically to what was surely a nightmare.

* * *

_Hi anybody who's reading my story. I suddenly got the idea for this story when I saw a summary for a story that was inspired by one of the Naruto ending. Then I suddenly remembered the ending with the four girls at the beach, so this idea just popped into my mind. Also, just a little information, the story revolves around the four kunoichi, obviously, and their friendships and adventures during the summer after graduation. It also involves a random beach house they find during the summer and how it keeps their friendship together. So who do you think finds the beach house first? Anyways I'm out, so just please continue reading and I'll surely keep writing. _

-amarie-chan=)


	2. Chapter 2

The Beach House

_A/N: Hello people, by the way, in case you were wondering, the Hyuugas are the only ones who are actually supposed to be Japanese. The others are all American or Asain American; that's why Hinata introduces herself with her last name first and refers to people as –chan or –kun, while the others call people by their first names etc. Also, sorry if the story is too cliché for you. So yeah, please enjoy the story._

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Two:

**[INO]**

She couldn't believe it. It was like her worst reoccurring nightmare come true. She was going to die. She could feel herself sinking into the empty abyss below her, falling into an unwanted unconsciousness. She didn't bother screaming anymore; she would just fall at the hands of her worst enemy.

However, the next thing she realized were two strong hands grabbing her around the torso and she was rising to the surface. She couldn't determine who it was, for her head was light and she was on the verge of suffocation. But when they broke the surface of the water, her mind cleared and she began coughing violently, letting all the water out of her lungs.

"Don't worry, I got you," the person who saved her, reassured. However Ino wasn't out of the storm yet. She was still in the water, floating subtly.

She started panicking, albeit the strong grip of her saviour. She twisted and turned, trying to get out of the endless suffocation of her fear. She suddenly felt herself sinking again, as she gasped trying to reach for the surface once more.

"Hey, stop squirming. I told you, I got you; you're not in anymore danger. Troublesome." He muttered the last part. Ino didn't know what it was, but from hearing the boy murmur in her ears that she was safe, she couldn't help but believe him. So she decided to calm down, and put her fate in the hands of the stranger who saved her.

The boy hauled her out of the water, up to the ladder on the side of the dock, and lifted Ino up so that she could grab hold of the first step. She continued coughing the whole way up, dragging her tired, soaking body out of the salty ocean. The boy was not far behind.

Once she was safely out, she turned to her rescuer and realized he was the boy who initially scared her into falling in. However, she couldn't bring herself to be mad, like she originally would have if it was any other person.

"T-thank you, so so m-much," she whispered quietly, stuttering partly from being cold and partly from being on the verge of tears. However she wouldn't let herself cry in front of this random stranger. She wouldn't show weakness. She rubbed her tears away, pretending that her eyes were itchy.

"Troublesome. If you want to cry, then just do it." Ino stopped her rubbing, and looked up at him, her blue eyes bloodshot. His eyebrows were creased downwards, and his soft brown eyes were hidden by sagging eyelids. He had a strong jaw but a lazy disposition. His dark brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, though it was sagging slightly from the water. For some reason, the face gave her courage.

"No, I'm fine," she told him firmly. No tears were going to fall.

"Troublesome. And you're welcome," he muttered, laying back onto the wooded dock to close his eyes and take a nap. "I'm actually surprised. There aren't very many Hawaiian chicks who are afraid of water."

Ino blushed violently. "Yeah well, don't tell anyone. I don't like people knowing."

One of the boy's eyes shot open. "You don't like letting other people know your weaknesses," he assumed.

She shrugged. "I guess you could say that." She took her hair down and grabbed it to wring it out. Her hair was getting longer. "I'm Ino by the way."

"Shikamaru."

"Well Shikamaru, it's been fun, but –" however, she was cut off by a feminine voice directed at them.

"Shika! Come on, you're mom is looking for you." The pair turned to the voice, and Ino found herself staring at a gorgeous blonde; however it wasn't a fake gorgeous, it was all natural. She walked towards the two and stopped with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to you? Why are you soaking wet?"

"Troublesome Temari, leave me alone!"

The blonde crossed her arms and bonked the boy on the head. "Don't you talk to me like that Shikamaru Nara! You're mother is looking for you, we have to go. And what have you done to this poor girl. Are you okay, sweetie?"

Ino realized the question was directed to her. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for causing trouble. You see, I fell into the water down there and Shikamaru saved me."

Temari looked surprised. "You mean this lazy bum actually put some effort into helping you? He wouldn't even lift a finger for me, let alone his whole body, and we were going out for three years."

For some reason, the news made Ino's heart drop down to the pit of her stomach and sizzle away, not catching the past tense of the sentence. "Well, I wasn't going to let her just drown there," Shikamaru muttered, annoyed. "Let's just say Ino can't swim."

"You can't swim? And you've lived here on these islands for how long? Goodness, there's a first. I have an idea, how about Shika and I teach you how to swim?"

Ino was glad that Temari wasn't the jealous type, but besides that fact that the encounter would be awkward, she didn't think that she would be able to step near the water ever again.

"Temari, don't be so forward. Anyways, we have to go and I'm guessing Ino has to leave as well," Shikamaru announced, standing up and wringing the water out of his soaking clothes.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" Ino asked frantically, suddenly remembering her mother's command.

"3:23, why?"

"Shoot, I have to go. Thanks again, Shikamaru, for saving me and nice meeting you Temari." Ino pushed herself up quickly, though her legs were wobbly, and jetted off down the docks in the direction of her house, praying to God that her mother wasn't angry and that her cellphone still worked.

"What a nice girl; pretty too huh? Shika's got himself a new girlfriend," Temari taunted as they saw Ino run away.

"Shut up Temari," Shikamaru muttered, shoving his hands into his damp pockets and walked back down the docks after Ino.

"Come one, after we broke up last year, you promised that we wouldn't let that three year relationship go to waste. And, if I do recall, you said that we'd turn to each other if anything happens with a new girl or guy," Temari reminded him.

"Yeah, well the thing is, I don't like that girl. And besides, it's awkward telling you personal things. Women are troublesome." Shikamaru began walking away as Temari stopped in outrage.

"Hey!"

* * *

**[HINATA]**

Hyuuga Hinata was never the adventurous one. That field of study was dominated by Tenten. However, when the opportunity presented itself, she often times took it, which led her to where she was now. There, about half a mile away from the main beach, settled nicely on a patch of grass by the sandy beach, stood a small, quaint little beach house, old-looking but perfectly reliable. Of course, she couldn't help but gasp at the absolutely beautiful piece of architecture, however something about the home seemed strange, almost magical. And for some reason, she kept her slow pace moving forward, towards the unknown.

HInata felt like the protagonist in one of her stories. A simplistic, bright girl who was veering off towards an adventure so profound and obvious that she didn't protest otherwise to the possible danger.

Something about the house told Hinata that it was abandoned. Maybe it was the falling shutters or the cobwebs, or surely it was the uncut grass. However the house still had a strange glow about it. It was painted white with a blue door, window panes and roof. On the porch was a beautiful swinging bench, a rocking chair and a normal beach chair with a small coffee table in the middle. Hinata smiled and made her way over to the bench, sitting upon the soft turquoise cushion and swinging gently with the breeze. She knew she was trespassing, but she couldn't help it, the house was just so truly amazing. She would have tried to open the door, but she was almost sure that it would be locked, or that she would get into trouble. She just had to bring Tenten, Ino and Sakura here to show them the house.

Hinata took out her camera, the one her father bought her for her seventeenth birthday, and started snapping pictures of the house, capturing the very essence of its serenity while singing a soft tune to herself. She was getting lost in the mere perfection and impossibility of such an amazing place, entirely missing the person creeping up behind her.

"What are you doing?" Hinata spun around in surprise and embarrassment coming face to face with a handsome blonde boy, grinning mischievously at her. His bright blue eyes caught her own pale lavender ones and his electrifyingly golden hair looked just that, standing up as if he was just electrified. She caught her breath at the boy's beauty; she seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realize anyone was… I didn't know that… I just…" Hinata stuttered, putting her camera away quickly and attempting to walk away with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you off," the boy said, still with the same grin, "I don't really care if you take picture of the house you know and you have a really beautiful voice."

Hinata blushed crimson. "Is it yours?" she asked him quietly, her head still down. She chose to ignore that last part.

"Sort of; it was kind of where my parents lived before they died and I was sent to live with my aunt. This is my first time ever seeing it in person though; I only really have pictures at home."

"Oh, I'm sorry I was trespassing," Hinata said quickly, beginning to walk away again, but the boy held her arm.

"Seriously, don't sweat it. I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki," he jabbed a finger at his heart and stated proudly.

Hinata giggled before bowing low, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

NAruto's blue eyes widened. "Wow really? Hyuuga as in the Hyuuga corp? As in one of the greatest corporation in the electronics business that the world has ever seen?"

"I'm guessing you've heard of us," Hinata assumed, frowning slightly.

"Of course, who hasn't? I live in Japan so you're company is big there. I'm even friends with one of your relatives."

"Really?" Hinata seemed surprised," What's his name?"

However, before Naruto could reply, a soft tune filled the air and he flipped out his cell phone just as Hinata heard her name being called.

"Hinata, there you are! C'mon, we have to get to your house, we're already really late." It was Sakura running up to her, hair damp and snowboard in hand. However, just as she was saying this, Naruto was shouting into his phone.

"Yeah, okay Teme, I got it! I know; Shikamaru's waiting for us! Sorry, gosh, I just got a little," he turned to Hinata, looking for the right word, "preoccupied. Why are you so angry? What's the matter? Did that girl dump you? HA!" He started laughing loudly, just as Sakura reached the pair.

"Come on! We really have to go," Sakura stated, grabbing Hinata's arm and dragging her away, totally forsaking the boy she was with.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san, it was nice meeting you!" Hinata cried as she was being pulled away.

Naruto raised a sullen hand in a goodbye, secretly hoping that the two would meet again.

"Hinata, what are you doing all the way out here? And with some random guy too? What if he raped you or something?" Sakura scolded, climbing over the rocky cove.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry, I'm fine, and I doubt Naruto-san would do that. He seemed very nice," Hinata reassured her friend.

Sakura raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Naruto-san eh?"

Hinata turned red for the third time that day. "It was nothing like that! Besides, I doubt I'll ever see him again."

"But you want to?" Sakura giggled, running ahead.

"Sakura-chan!"

* * *

**[TENTEN]**

After walking countless minutes around the town collecting her thoughts, Tenten finally decided to make her way to Hinata's house where the girls were supposed be getting ready. She had less than two hours to fix herself up before the big night and her mind was far from being nervous, though it was still troubled.

Tenten had the tendency to act on impulse, letting the flow of life guide her on whatever path it chose. But she had never experienced a crossroad in her life, not one this monumental. She hadn't been getting much sleep over the past few days, worrying about her life and what was going to happen to her. She was so afraid, though she would never admit it, of being left behind. She often had vivid nightmares of her friends all rich and famous and forgetting about her, leaving her alone and desolate. Even though they said that she would make a difference in the world, she was still hesitant.

"Hello Misss Tenten," Percy, the butler, greeted her when she arrived at the gate. "Miss Hinata isn't here yet, however Miss Hanabi has instructed me to let you in. I can trust you know your way around."

"Yeah, thanks Percy," Tenten said, smiling widely. This definitely wasn't the first time the brunette was at the Hyuuga estate. It was often her home away from home, especially when her parents died. Hyuuga Kimiko was probably the greatest person you would ever have the fortune of meeting. Tenten would never understand why her husband ever let her go.

"No problem Miss."

Tenten walked through the gates, noticing the unusually large amount of people running about. Occasionally, a few maids or butlers would greet her, however, for the most part, she went by completely invisible. Upon entering the house, there obviously seemed to be a great big commotion, for people ran around frantic.

"Excuse me, Miss Tenten, but have you seen a nineteen your old boy around here?" Mary, the maid asked her, stopping to bow first. Tenten shook her head no and the maid ran off again almost in hysterics.

"What's going on here?" Tenten asked herself, walking slowly up the steps while observing the turmoil below.

"Our cousin and father arrived here this morning." Tenten turned to the voice who answered her. It was Hanabi, Hinata's thirteen year old sister.

"Hey Hanabi," Tenten greeted, giving her a big hug. "Did you just say your father?"

"Yeah, it was only supposed to be Neji who was planning to stay for the summer, but our father surprised us, not wanting to miss Hinata's graduation." She spoke quietly, and hurriedly, as if people were listening.

"How's Kimiko doing?"

"Not good, she's been panicking this whole time, changing her clothes and making sure she looked good. I don't even understand why, I swear they are divorced." Hanadbi wrinkled her nose and Tenten laughed. "Though, I am glad to have us all together as a family again."

"Who are they looking for? Down there they asked me if I had seen a boy."

"Oh that's Neji, he disappeared right when he arrived. I think he was annoyed with all the pampering," Hanabi shrugged and waved goodbye, taking a deep breath before heading towards the chaos below. Tenten found that odd; a Hyuuga who was used to being spoiled.

She made her way to Hinata's room at the end of the hall, dodging any maid or butler that came running by. Just as she reached the pale blue door another door leading to a linen closet opened revealing a tall, pale-skinned boy with long coffee brown hair and Hyuuga eyes. Tenten stopped right as the boy noticed her, looking into her eyes.

"Neji-sama?!" a Japanese maid called from the end of the hall. Tenten tore her eyes away from the boy to see her walking towards the pair. The boy seemed to panic, grabbing Tenten's skinny arms and pulling her into the closet with him.

"Hey! What are you –?"

"Shhhh!"

Tenten obeyed, listening as the young girl ran past their door twice calling Neji's name. When the voice started to fade, and no sound came from the other side of the door otherwise, Tenten felt it safe to go outside.

"No, wait!"

"Don't worry, just follow me, quickly."

The boy hesitated before doing as he was told, following the bun-haired girl into Hinata's room. After she shut the blue door with a soft click, she turned to her strange companion already guessing who his identity was.

"I take it you're Neji Hyuuga," Tenten said, sitting down on the floor with her back against the door.

"Good guess. I'm sorry, but I have no clue who you are, but I have a strong feeling you're one of HInata-sama's friends?" Tenten snorted; one could only make that kind of assumption by being in Hinata's room. The spacious living quarters was packed with picture frames and photo albums of the four girls growing up.

"Yeah, I'm Tenten."

The boy was calm, albeit the riot he put the estate in. He had fine chiseled features, and Tenten wouldn't hesitate to say that he was hot.

"I'm just waiting for Hinata to get home. She should be here any moment." Neji nodded.

"Then I'll get out of your way. I have to meet some of my friends for a party."

"You already have friends and you've lived here what? Half a day? I hadn't realized you were so charismatic." Tenten joked. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Funny. No, when I found out I was going to Hawaii for the summer, they all wanted to tag along. One of them was already moving here anyways, so the others also made plans for the summer to come here. Last I heard they were all running amuck on the island."

"That doesn't sound very good," Tenten laughed. "You should probably go find them."

Neji smirked. "Will do, and thanks for your help. I thought I was going to be stuck in that closet forever." He stood up, and made his way over to the balcony, just as two sets of footprints neared the door. He gave a two fingered salute to Tenten before jumping to the large tree beside the house and disappearing from view.

"Ugh, the nerve of that guy!"

It was definitely Sakura. Tenten sighed before opening the door to find her three best friends about to walk in.

"What's going on?"

"Sakura just told us about her day," Hinata answered, walking past Tenten to lie down on her bed in exhaustion. "Appearently some guy challenged her for a date."

"Don't tell me he won!" Tenten asked, feigning shock.

"No, she just walked away," Ino laughed, sitting down in the spot the brunette was previous.

Tenten raised her eyebrows at her. "Hey, I thought you had to go home."

Ino sighed. "I was supposed to, but along the way, I kind of got into an accident and my mom took pity on me."

"What kind of accident?"

"You really don't need to know."

She shrugged, accepting Ino's answer.

"Okay, so let's get ready for tonight. We have just over an hour," Tenten announced.

Sakura groaned, "ugh, I don't want to go anymore. Can we skip it? It's just a boring ceremony anyways." She sat on the computer chair and started spinning around.

"Yeah, I'm too lazy to go," Ino agreed, slouching down on the floor in fetal position.

"I supposed we could just tell people we're sick," Hinata called sleepily from her bed.

Tenten put her hands on her hips. They were all acting like her! "What's the matter with you guys? Just yesterday you were all so excited to go! And Hinata, your parents would never let you miss your own graduation; Sakura, you're valedictorian; and Ino, you're the student body president!"

"Details Tenten," Sakura grumbled, still spinning around in circles.

"Wait, did you say parents? As in plural?" HInata asked, bolting upright, fully awake now.

"Yeah, you're dad is here for the summer."

"WHAT?!"

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hello people, that's the end of the second chapter. Sorry if you were anticipating Sasusaku in here, but they already dominated the first chapters, so I had to let another pairing take the show; well in this case another three pairings. Also, yeah, you met all the guys…well all the love interest guys. Like I said earlier, I apologize if it's really cliché, but I need it to be, or else the story would be boring. Also, don't worry, everyone meets up in the next few chapters. You know what else I just realized? This is going to be a long story! I'm already on chapter two and the summer hasn't even begun yet. Heck, we aren't even past the graduation scene yet. Haha anywho, please review! Oh and Merry Christmas, if I don't get to write a chapter tomorrow! Peace out homies.

_-amarie-chan=) _


	3. Chapter 3

The Beach House

_A/N: Hello people, by the way, I forgot to apologize for Neji's OOCness – it's just, if he was a jerk, there would be too many of those, since Sasuke is already in the mix. Also for Hinata's; it's just funnier for her and more normal while she is with people she is close too. Anyways, I hope you still read the story. So yeah, enjoy=)_

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Naruto.

Chapter Three:

**[HINATA]**

"Wait, are you serious? Why? Where's my mom? And Hanabi-chan? Where is he?"

"Slow down Hinata, one question at a time," Tenten cried, raising her hands up defensively. The young Hyuuga had definitely gotten over her tiredness and was practically on top of Tenten, ready to strangle the answers out of her.

It was times like these that the brunette wished they had never helped their once shy friend gain some confidence. Of course, she was still glad she did it, but one in a while it just sort of bit back at her. Besides, Hinata wasn't always touchy; she mostly used her quiet voice unless it was something she was truly passionate about.

"Sorry Tenten-chan," the pale-eyed girl murmured quietly, blushing softly into her hand.

"It's all right Hina," Tenten replied affectionately, patting the smaller girl's head. "To answer your questions, wait; let me see if I get everything. Yes, I am serious. I don't know why, nor do I know where your mother, Hanabi or your father is. I did see your cousin Neji though. He climbed out the window."

"Well there's something you don't hear every day," Ino muttered to Sakura who in turn giggled. She then added in a louder voice, "Tenten, I just wanted to let you know that your information is pretty much useless."

The brunette stuck out her tongue and Ino rolled her eyes; but Hinata paid no heed. She quickly yanked the door open, successful injuring Ino who sat with her back against the door, and ran around her house looking for anything or anyone that she could go to for answers.

"Onee-chan? What are you doing?"

Hinata jumped in the air, startled out of sneaking a peak into their mother's bedroom. Apearently, she wasn't in.

"Oh Hanabi-chan! There you are. I have been looking for you and okaa-san for the whole day!" Hinata cried, enveloping her younger sister in a bear hug.

In her arms, the younger Hyuuga squirmed. "Onee-chan! Let go, that hurts! Stop being so dramatic; you only just got home."

"Is it true? Is otou-san really here?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs in the kitchen talking to okaa-san. They've been waiting for you," Hanabi stated, shrugging at her older sister's questioning look.

Hinata gulped, and proceeded going down the stairs, Hanabi right at her heels, wanting to know more about the strange situation.

"Okaa-san?"

"Hinata-chan! There you are; your father and I have been waiting," her beautiful mother sat elegantly on a kitchen barstool, looking strangely out of place in her formal kimono. She wondered why her mother bothered to dress up, however with one quick look at her father she knew the answer.

Hyuuga Hiashi was one stern man. He liked having everything organized and up to his satisfaction; anything he didn't like he would try to fix. He was a scary man, some would say, almost too serious for his own good; however Hinata loved him all the same.

"Otou-san," she greeted him, bowing low and masking her previous hysteria. She knew her father disapproved of public displays of affection, a simple bow would suffice.

"Hinata," his deep voice echoed in the room. It was the first time Hianta noticed that no one besides her family was in the kitchen. "I have come here for your graduation; however I should be gone by tomorrow morning. Much too busy at the corporation," he added the last part to himself. "Anyways, I wish to discuss with you your post-secondary schooling arrangements."

"Hai otou-san." Hinata couldn't help but notice how his eyes remained completely blank, devoid of any emotion.

"Very well Hinata. You are to come back to Tokyo with your cousin Neji at the end of the summer. The university is quite far from the estate so you will be boarding there. I have placed you in the business department under a full scholarship. Do not let me down."

"Hai otou-san," she repeated sullenly. She wished that her father would give her the courtesy to so much as care what she wanted with her life. She never liked business, or the fact that her father had no time with her because of it, but what was she to do?

"You mother and I were thinking to take you away right after you graduate –" Hinata's eyes widened in alarm and fear "– but, she has insisted on letting you stay for the summer, if that is what you truly want."

"Of course, I want to stay otou-san! If it wasn't for you forcing me to go, I wouldn't have even thought about going to Japan in the first place!" Hinata muttered. Her father heard the first part, but not the last, luckily for Hinata. She would have been in big trouble if he did.

Hiashi nodded once. "Very well. We will be expecting you a week before school starts. You may leave."

Hinata bowed again in parting, but just as she was about to leave, her father called to her.

"Hinata, you better not let me down," he ordered in a monotone.

She nodded, her rosy lips in a straight, unsmiling line.

"Hai, otou-san," was the last thing she said before she walked away.

**[INO]**

Ino sighed, leaning against her locker on the third floor of Konoha High School, her stronghold and safe haven from the outside world. She would never admit it, but she was scared. Scared of what was out there and scared of failing. She was always comfortable at her high school. She knew every inch of the place, and of course she was popular. And not only popular, like blonde, cheerleading, sexy popular, but the genuine thing. She knew everybody at her school and has had an actual conversation with all of them. She may not have hung out with everyone, but they all liked her. She went against the whole flow of high school cliques and she made a difference. But high school was done, and now it was time to grow up. She couldn't help but fear the unknown.

"Ino, there you are!" she heard Sakura shout from down the hall. In under an hour, the four of them got into their dressed and headed back to the school, not before questioning Hinata's depressed demeanor. After her dreadful explanation of her father's brutality, they got to work, comforting her and fixing themselves up.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Tenten added, as they got closer, their heels clicking with every step they took.

"The ceremony is starting and you have to give a speech as the student body president," Hinata finished, just as they reached her. Ino turned to look at them and smiled. She did a good job with their make-up and hair. Underneath their purple graduation gowns were their dresses, each reflecting their own individual style. Sakura was a vision in pink, with pink satin hugging her bodice then flowing out beneath, stopping right before her knees Her equally pink hair was down in curls, pulled back behind her head. Hinata contrasted her with a dark blue halter dress and a yellow ribbon around her waist and in her hair, which was also left down and straight. Tenten's silky, brown hair was actually down for once, after much struggle and blackmail, and cascaded down her back in long waves of soft curls. She wore a black Chinese qipao that stopped at her knees with white lilies trailing up the side and a golden dragon following them. They were all so breathtaking, it astounded Ino; however she herself was just as beautiful. She wore a soft purple, sleeveless balloon dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her long, golden hair was pulled up in an elaborate bun with a pretty Japanese hair clip that matched the dress, courtesy of Hinata.

"Sorry, I was just hiding out," Ino answered, standing up straight to follow them down the hall.

"Hiding from what? The speech?" Sakura asked softly, though she knew the answer.

"No; from growing up, I guess."

Hinata smiled and put her hand on her blonde friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Ino-chan. No matter how far into the future we go, our past won't be erased unless we allow it to. Just think of this as a new adventure."

"Of course, only Hinata would think of something as deep as that," Tenten teased, pinching the shy girl on the cheek. Hinata swatted her hand away and stuck out her tongue. "And also don't worry about the speech, because I know you are. You'll be fine. We'll see you in the crowd!" Once they entered the gym, Tenten and Hinata split off from Sakura and Ino, who were to sit on the stage with the staff.

Principal Turner sighed in relief when he spotted Ino and immediately called the crowd to attention. "Thank you everyone for attending our ceremony this evening. To start off, our student council president would like to say a few words."

The crowd cheered loudly and Ino smiled, standing up to walk to the podium. She could hear her parents and Sakura, Hinata and Tenten the loudest; or maybe she was just focusing on their voices.

"Welcome parents, friends, staff and fellow graduates. I'll make this short, since I'm pretty sure you want to get out of here as soon as you can." A couple people chuckled, but for the most part, the crowd was silent, listening intently. "High school was probably the best four years of my life. I had good friends, a loving family and amazing teachers. But, just because we are leaving after tonight, doesn't mean that those memories will be left behind. A very wise friend once told me that no matter how far into the future we go, our past won't get erased unless we allow it to." Ino smiled when she spotted Hinata who blushed. "I have seen each and every one of you grow into wonderful people and I am very proud to have been your student body president. So congratulations and hopefully, your life after high school will be just another grand adventure."

Once again, the crowd went wild and Ino sat down, sighing in relief. Thankfully the speech was over. Now, it was just the leaving part that would be hard.

**[SAKURA]**

Sakura went over the memorized speech in her head, barely listening to whomever it was that was talking. Or were they giving out the diplomas now? She wasn't entirely sure. She was silently panicking. Sure, she was good at public speaking and she had Hinata read over her speech, so she knew it was good. But, something about the day made her so nervous, she wanted to puke. It was possibly because she was about to graduate. She's had the same reoccurring nightmare that the school had forgotten her diploma and she had failed her last year. But of course, she knew it was just a dream.

Some words and names jumped at her, some that she had been waiting to hear such as her friends' names. When Hinata, Tenten and Ino went up, she stopped her mental reminders and cheered as loudly as she could. Then finally, when they neared the end with Charles Zeta, she began to panic again.

"And last but not least, our valedictorian, Sakura Haruno!" Sakura could hear whistles and cheers swirl around her. She walked slowly, cherishing and fearing the moment.

When she looked out into the crowd, she searched for the faces of her friends, her family. She searched for consolation.

"Good evening. I'm pretty sure many of you know the quote by Ambrose Redmoon that seems appropriate for this group of individuals: "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." When I look around at all of these faces, I see courage and bravery unlike anything else I have witnessed before. I see the courage to face any trial head on; courage to be yourselves; courage that will one day change the world. I know that we all have our own fears, fears that are like barriers that keep us from reaching greatness. However, I also know that we all have the potential to take down those barriers and become the people we want to be." Sakura's voice strengthened and she stared pointedly into the crowd.

"I have seen all of you display this sense of fearlessness at one point in our lives. I have seen each and every one of you grow, and I have seen the people you have the potential to become. After these four years that strengthened our bonds, I know that the world has a place for you, a place where you will shine.

"And don't be afraid of that. Don't be afraid to be the best. It is just like Shakespeare said in _Twelfth Night_: "Be not afraid of greatness; some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them." I can see it in your faces. You were all born to be great, and have already had achieved some greatness. Never hide that, and never let anyone tell you otherwise." Her voice calmed a bit, as she steadied herself.

"Also, you should all know that you have friends and family; people behind you that will support you and save you from times of trial. I know, I have those people as well, and I will never give them up for anything in the world." Sakura's voice broke, though she struggled to regain composure. "We aren't alone. We have each other. And even though we maybe miles, countries, worlds apart, we will always be there in the end. That's what it means to be a friend." She searched for her friends' faces. Hinata was in tears, Tenten looked like she was holding them back, and, though Ino was behind her, she could hear her sniffling. "So, graduates of 2008, we did it; we made it through this journey, but that doesn't mean the adventure is done. One part of our lives maybe over, but another is just about to begin. Congratulations and good luck!" She smiled, and her eyes began to tear up as the Graduation song played in the background. She took off her hat and threw it in the air, with everyone else following her lead.

**[TENTEN]**

"That was amazing Sakura! You did so good," Ino exclaimed when they had gathered at the end of the ceremony. Families and friends were outside, taking pictures and congratulating each other. The four friends had just met up and were then hugging and laughing together.

Sakura wiped a tear away. She was always the most emotional one, but for some reason, she didn't feel like crying. A part of her was scared, and another part was sad, but most of her was happy.

"Thanks you guys. But I can't believe we made it!" she replied, hugging them tighter.

"Yeah, this year has been fun," Tenten agreed as they separated.

Hinata nodded, though she quickly excused herself to go find her parents. "I'll see you guys later at Ino-chan's okay?" she informed them, just before she slipped away into the crowd.

"Don't forget, and bring your parents!" Ino shouted after her. Soon after, Sakura followed suit, so all that remained were Ino and Tenten.

"Hey, do you want a ride to my house? My mom went home early with her friend to finish setting up for the party so that leaves more space in the car," the blonde said, turning to her brunette friend. Tenten smiled appreciatively. Ino maybe a good actress, but Tenten knew her well enough to know that she was just trying to not make her feel alone.

Of course, she couldn't exactly help it. Merely standing in the midst of the happy, hugging families made Tenten want to go kill herself; not that she ever would. However, she was grateful to her best friend, so much more than they even knew.

"Yeah, sure. I don't exactly have any other way to get there since Hinata and Sakura seemed to have abandoned us."

Ino laughed as she linked arms with her friend, dragging her away to find her dad.

……………………..

"Oh congratulations Ino! You were so beautiful up there!" Ino's mother, Mikan, cried, thrusting her daughter into her arms. "And you too Tenten, your parents would have been proud."

The brunette laughed as Ino tried not to relinquish to her mother's tight hold on her. Tenten always wondered where Ino's dramatic persona originated from. As soon as Tenten and Ino opened the door, talking and laughing of their previous experience, the older Yamanaka nearly pounced on them, even more excited than her and her friends. Music played in the background and voices could be heard in the other room, laughing and having a good time. The two girls were still in their graduation gowns though they had lost their hats when they were all thrown up into the air.

"Thanks," Tenten said, hugging her aunt-like figure back. Mikan smiled, and made room for them to enter further into the house.

"Come on, I'm just about finished the desserts and as soon and Sakura and Hinata get here, we can begin eating. Some of your other friends are in the backyard, however before you go back there, you have to greet our guests. Yoshino's son's friends are over as well, so you better spend some time with them!" she said, taking the grad gowns off both girls.

"Yes mom! I know," Ino sighed, rolling her eyes are her mother. She wasn't going to just be rude and ignore them.

"Okay off you go, and tell your father to hurry up. What is that man doing anyways?"

Ino laughed, walking past her mother. "He's doing something to the car. Don't ask me what though 'cause I wouldn't be able to tell you even if I wanted to."

Tenten followed the blonde into the living room where several people sat at the dinner table, chatting and laughing. Some kids sat over on the couch, following the parents' lead.

Suddenly a loud gasp filled the room and all eyes were on Ino. "Ino, honey, you've grown so beautiful!" a black-haired, middle-aged woman nearly shouted, standing up to hug the blonde. She hugged her awkwardly back then the lady pulled away to look at her. "You are so big now; I haven't seen you since you were born! I bet you don't even recognize me!"

"Of course I do Aunt Yoshino," Ino replied, praying to God that she was right with her guess. Surprisingly, she was for the woman's eyes started to tear up.

"Aw thank you Ino, you've just made my day. Now, I must say, we saw you up on that stage and Shikaku and I were both very proud of you. Student council president and gorgeous to boot. You must have a million guys after you. My son better get in line."

Ino chuckled uncomfortably, while behind her she could hear a couple sniggers. Obviously her son and his friends were sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, that is if Inoichi would even let a boy so much as stand next to his baby girl," a male voice sounded from behind Yoshino. A gruff looking man that looked awfully familiar stepped forward and took Ino into his arms.

"If you don't remember me Ino, I'm your father's friend Shikaku," he introduced lightly. Although the blonde had to admit the man looked somewhat frightening, she couldn't help but feel some sort of security around him. Maybe he was a police officer.

"Hi, no I remember you," Ino replied, smiling to hide her lie. The man's face brightened in accomplishment; as she moved on to talk to a couple she recognized as Choji's parents, Ino's childhood best friend, Tenten turned to look at the people behind her. A brown-haired boy with a spiky ponytail on top of his head sat in the centre of a bunch of people, none of whom she recognized. On his right flank sat a blonde boy clad in bright orange, and on the other sat a black-haired boy, contrasting him with dark hues. At his feet a pretty, sandy blonde sat in between a red-headed boy and some guy with make-up on his face.

"Congratulations kiddo on graduating," Choza said, putting his oversized hand on her hair though making sure not mess it up which Ino felt very grateful for.

Tenten returned her attention back to her blonde friend, just as the doorbell rang. "Ino! Tenten! Sakura and Hintata are finally here. We can start serving the food!" Mikan's voice drifted from the front foyer. Choza smiled, standing up with a hungry look in his eye.

"Someone go and call in the boy in the back," Ino's mom continued, as she carried out a large plate of chicken. Yoshino and Chika, Choji's mom, also stood to help carry the other dishes and arrange them on the dinner table.

"Don't worry, Miki," Chika laughed as she entered the room with a large bowl of salad, "Choji will most likely smell the food and bring them all inside." As if on cue, the back door swung open and in charged a plump boy with light brown hair, accompanied with three other boys. In that exact moment Sakura and Hinata glided in the room with their families and to Tenten's surprise, Neji. The room was suddenly filled with people, and the brunette found herself getting a little claustrophobic. Sakura smiled as she walked gracefully over to where Ino and her were standing, dragging Hinata along, who for some reason had a blank look in her eyes while she stared at the group of teenagers in the back, which of whom Neji headed straight for.

"Ino, I think there are too many people in this house," the rosette announced, shifting slightly so as to not get knocked over by a plate Hinata's mother brought in to set down on the table.

"Yeah I know, I have no clue what my parents were thinking," Ino mumbled exasperated, moving back to make more room for all the people moving about.

"Shouldn't we like have the party out in the back yard?" Tenten asked, moving back as well. "Look, Choji and the boys can't even get inside. They're just standing at the doorway." The group of girls continued on to move backwards, not entirely noticing how close they were getting to the teenagers behind them.

"Why Tenten, that's a wonderful idea!" Mikan shouted over the noise, having heard her. The group of parents each grabbed a plate and headed out the back door, giving the four boys immediate entry.

"Hina? What's the matter, you've been really quiet since we entered the house," Ino commented, evading yet another person carrying entrées. She felt the small coffee table behind her at her knees and she stopped, fearing that she'd fall over.

"It's nothing really, it's just I met that guy earlier today," Hinata whispered so quietly the girls had to strain to hear her, despite the noise level already dropping.

Ino's face went blank wondering what she meant, before remembering her other guests. "Oh shoot, I completely forgot about them!" She whispered back, slightly afraid to turn around. However, right at that moment, Choji came barreling in at full speed, unable to stop himself as he crashed into Ino, knocking her over into the group of kids behind her.

"Ino!" several voices shouted at once as time seemed to stop. The three other girls turned around as Shino, Lee and Kiba came rushing in as well.

"YOU!" came the voices of different people, their fingers and pointing everywhere.

"Troublesome," someone muttered, as the area tensed.

Ino was sitting on the pineapple boy's lap, the three people sitting underneath having moved away so as to not get hit. Sakura was pointing at the black haired boy, while he was pointing back, both with looks of rage on their faces. The blonde boy beside Ino and her savior was pointing at Hinata with a slight twinkle in his eyes as Hinata stayed quiet, blushing at the attention.

"Umm… can someone tell me what's going on here?" Kiba asked, looking back and forth between, well, everyone.

"What are you doing here?!" Sakura shouted suddenly, making everyone jump.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" the boy shouted back.

"Hey, I'm the one who graduated here… and Ino is _my_ friend and this is _her_ house!" the rosette countered, angrily stomping her foot.

"Yeah well this party is also to celebrate Shikamaru's move here, so I have just about as much right to be here as you do," he replied calmly now. His eyes transferred over to Lee and smirked. "I see you brought your gay friend."

Sakura balled her fists and was about to punch the guy's lights out when the blonde sitting beside Shikamaru spoke up.

"Hina-chan!" All eyes transferred to him, then to the girl he was staring at.

"Hello Naruto-san," she mumbled quietly, fidgeting with the dress she wore.

He smiled and jumped up, running over to her to give her a hug. However Neji stopped him.

"Please don't touch my cousin loser," he commanded dryly, shoving him aside. Naruto regained his balance and stared half confusedly, half angrily at Neji.

"So she _was_ the cousin you were coming here to visit!"

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you didn't act so familiar towards her," he replied.

Tenten sighed, shoving him over slightly to let Naruto through. "You are such a prick Neji. He's not going to rape her, it's only a hug. Don't be so uptight."

Neji grumbled as Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Hyuuga Neji is actually letting a girl within five feet of him! It's a miracle."

The boy then glared and the taunting ceased.

"Um could you get off me now? Troublesome."

Ino turned her attention back to the boy whose lap she was sitting on and turned bright red. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Shikamaru!" she jumped up and bowed several times to him as he waved off her distress.

"So we meet again Ino," the sandy blonde who had kept quiet throughout the whole exchange finally decided to speak up.

"Temari, you know her?" the boy with make-up on asked.

"Wait! Everyone just stop!" Kiba shouted, before Temari could answer back. "How on earth do you all know each other?"

Everyone was silent, either glaring or staring at someone else. Finally Temari decided to speak up.

"It's a long story."

_A/N: Well, there's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but truthfully, I was done this months ago and I totally forgot. I intended to redo it, but I don't care… maybe, when I'm finished the story I'll redo this chapter but for now I'm fine with it. Don't worry, there will be much more drama in the future chaps. Please review ;)_

_-amarie-chan_


End file.
